


Dinner Plans

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Companionable Snark, Dinner, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson invites House to dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Word A Day challenge, with the July 5th prompt of "Supercilious"

"I'm busy." House insisted as Wilson entered his office.

The younger doctor scoffed. "You? Busy? Doing what?"

"I have a case." House replied calmly, as though that would explain everything.

"And that is exactly the reason you have minions." Wilson sneered his best House sneer. "Foreman, run those labs. Cameron, break into his apartment. Chase, do my clinic hours!"

House frowned at him. "No, you've got it wrong. Foreman breaks into the houses, Cameron does the clinic hours, and Chase runs the labs. Also, you weren't nearly supercilious enough to be me. You need to work on your arrogance."

"I'll get right on that," Wilson replied snarkily, sinking into his usual seat. "But I'm serious, why can't you come to dinner tonight?"

"I have other plans." House replied airily.

"Better plans than dinner and a monster truck rally?" Wilson said.

House's feet slid off his desk with a thud. "You got tickets?"

"Of course I did!" Wilson put on his 'House' face again. "You dared to doubt me?"

A giant smile spread across House's face. "Never again, Your Haughtiness."

Wilson smirked. "Good. I'll see you at 5." He got up to leave, but turned back at the door. "And before you insist that you don't work until 5: I do. So you're stuck here until my appointment is over. Use the extra time to torture the ducklings or give Cuddy the impression you care about your job, something."

House considered that, and slowly a wicked grin – almost Grinch-like, Wilson often thought – spread across his face. "Okay, I'll see you at five."

Wilson made a mental note to bump the dinner reservation back a half hour, as he suspected he would have a lot of explaining to do after whatever House was planning.


End file.
